Percy Jackson's Twin
by Mist Moon
Summary: Percy has a twin sister. But she is a bit different then what you think. Join Percy and his twin Lily as they go to Camp Half Blood, Hogwarts and the Lost Cities. This story is a crossover for Keeper of the Lost Cities, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the Heros of Olympus. Note: there is some unexpected plot twists.


**Prolog**

 **I do not own anything Rick Riordan, JK Rowling, or Shanon Messenger owns.**

 **Poseidon POV:**

I was majorly confused. I know that being a god I wasn't supposed to confused. But I was. How could I have twins! I knew about Sally having a child, but I didn't know she was having two! Brother Zeus is going to be so mad when he finds out.

I must visit Sally to make sure that Zeus hasn't found out yet.

~oOo~

I look down on on their smiling faces. They are so alike at this point I can't tell them apart,even though one of them is a girl and the other a boy. "What are their names?" I ask Sally. "Lilyana Olympia Jackson is that one" she says pointed at the girl "and this is Perseus Achilles Jackson." she said pointed at the boy. "Their amazing." I say. "But you need to be very careful with them, seeing as they have very powerful scents."

I then noticed something about Liliana. She seemed to be different than the normal demigods. "Have you ever noticed something different about Liliana?" I ask Sally. "No, do you?" "Yes, something divine. I think I am going to take her to Olympus, not Perseus though, and then say that I found her with her parents but noticed something about her and brought her to Olympus to see what the rest of the council thought." "If you say so, just take care of her please. I don't want anything to happen to her." "I agree." With that I gingerly pick up Lily and go quickly to Olympus.

~oOo~

I bust into the throne room holding Lily, much to the surprise of my brother Zeus. "What is the meaning of this!" He shouts at me. "Call a council meeting, brother. I want to show everybody someone." I tell him. He just looked at me and asked why so I told him that I had found a mortal that had some strange divine power. He then immediately called a council meeting knowing strange divine power is not to be messed with.

When everyone was assembled I started telling my cover story from beginning to end. Surprisingly everyone believed me. But then again it wasn't to far from the truth. I started with me feeling confused because of a strong divine power to how I had followed the feeling to the small family and explained everything to rushing to Olympus. The others seemed to fall in love with her as soon as they heard her story. "It seems as if she is hosting Lady Change." Zeus says to the council as he holds Lily. "Do you know her name Poseidon?" Hermes asks. "Also who is this Lady Change person?" "Her name is Liliana, Lily for short." I say while Athena says at the same time "Lady Change is the older twin sister of Chaos. She takes human hosts to limit her power." Hermes nods in understanding to what Athena saying and acknowledging me.

"She is so adorable!" Artemis coos tickling Lily under the chin. "Definitely." Aphrodite says going to join Artemis. "You know what, I am going to give this sweetheart my blessing." Aphrodite states. "We can't have someone so powerful not be beautiful, now can we?" She directed this last part to Lily in a voice someone would use when talking to a baby. Lily grabs her hand and looks deep into her eyes. Aphrodite can't help but break into a large grin. Suddenly Lily glows in a light pink light, indicating that Aphrodite had given Lily her blessing. Artemis quickly does the same thing making Lily glow silver. Soon all the goddesses had given Lily their blessings. Then Hermes couldn't resist and gave his blessing to Lily, starting a chain reaction of all the gods giving theirs. I was last and my blessing was basically giving her the ability to shapeshift.

After we had all given my daughter our blessings one of the nine muses entered the room and said "Lords and Ladies of the Olympian council, there are Egyptian gods and goddesses outside of Olympus requesting to be let in. Shall I let them in Lord Zeus?" "Of course, thank you."

The muse left and soon after the Egyptian gods and goddesses entered the room. Needless to say there were a lot of them. That is why there are only twelve Olympians. "Thank you for letting us in Lord Zeus." Said Ra. "We felt a major magical disturbance in our domain and for some reason it came from around here. Do you know why?" I looked at Zeus and we nodded. Zeus motioned for Aphrodite to come forward with Lily. All the Egyptians gasped at the tiny baby. "This is what is causing the disturbance?" Horus asks. "Yes, we believe she is hosting Lady Change. Also why would it cause a disturbance in your domain?" I reply.

"Maby she is a descendent of the Pharaohs of Egypt." Isis states. "Yes, that would do it." Apollo says. "Also I am guessing that you all gave her your blessing, and by the way what is her name?" Isis asks looking at the baby gently. "Her name is Liliana, and you are right, we did give our blessing." This time it was Hera speaking. "Well in that case we should only have a few of us give our blessings, otherwise she might blow up from too much power. I say we should have Horus, Isis, and Bast give their blessings." Osiris speaks up. Everyone nodes in agreement. Lily then lights up in three different colors.

"Wait, we need to make a schedule for who is going to watch Lily and when." Demeter says catching everyone's ears. "How about we have the Greeks start, with them going from oldest to youngest, switching every month. Then have all the Egyptians collaborate for a year. Each rotation we, until she is six, watch her and play with her. And after that train her to use her powers." I nod along agreeing with Demeter.

Then the muse burst in again "Lords and Ladies, there is a man who has asked to be let into Olympus." "Well aren't we busy today." Zeus mutters. "Let him in." Zeus sighs.

Soon after an old man strides in and bows to all of us. One. By. One. "My Lords and Ladies, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I have a question for you all. Did you by any chance give this young child your blessings?" "Why is everyone asking that question?" Apollo whispers to Artemis. She responds by snickering. Athena rolls her eyes at the two of them while Zeus answers. "Yes, us twelve Olympians and Horus, Isis, also Bast gave our blessings to Lily." "Then I have a proposal for her, when she is old enough, you could send her to Hogwarts. Because with all your blessings, she is very powerful, meaning she would be a great witch and Hogwarts is the best place for her to learn what she needs too." We all look at Lily then at Zeus. "I agree." He says.


End file.
